


Baby

by cuddlemoshpit



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Ficlet, Lactation Kink, mild mommy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlemoshpit/pseuds/cuddlemoshpit
Summary: In other news Nihil loves his wife and is a total boob man, details at 11.





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> In other news Nihil loves his wife and is a total boob man, details at 11.

“I suppose you can nurse from me, you baby. I’ve been feeling quite heavy as of late and I trust you to give me the proper relief I need.” Sister gazed at the prone man splayed across her lap.

She brushed her hair out of her face and opened her blouse. She wore a black brassiere, her breasts generously filling each cup. She ached impatiently and quickly unhooked her lingerie to pull it off. Both eager breasts popped from her shirt, Nihil throbbing at the sight of her heavy tits spilling from the frilly material. He loved them, as they were as beautiful and sensual as the rest of her. She bore and nursed many children and they were far from perfect: they sagged under their own weight. They were heavy and pearshaped, with eager nipples that begged for any sort of touch. Both were incredibly soft, and Nihil remembered how much she enjoyed having her areolas suckled and licked piggishly by whoever had privilege, even when she wasn’t lactating.

Sister took both hands and rubbed small circles over her nipples. His hard-on strained against his underwear, throbbing sorely as he watched her grab large handfuls of herself. Thin pinpricks of milk oozed from her dark nipples and she gazed at him with an enamored expression. Sister lifted her breast to his face and rested her tit’s full weight heavily on his mouth. Nihil used his hands to rhythmically squeeze her sizable girth, savoring its firmness. He massaged her breast tenderly, and flicked his forked tongue teasingly over one of her erect nipples. He latched onto her breast and firmly held her swelling bud between his lips, and began to suck.

“There you go, you big baby.” She stroked his thin hair and gave a satisfied smile.

He pressed into her, and immediately felt a trickle of warm milk flow into his eager mouth. He devotedly swallowed, Nihil sending his tongue to gently lap and coax more liquid from her swollen teat. He gently moaned as a sudden stream emerged from her breast. It was hot and thinner than cow’s milk, with a certain sweet fattiness that kept him suckling for more. He felt himself harden further as another gulp vanished down his throat and pooled into his belly.

Sister listened to the sounds of his dedicated sucking for a moment, his lewd groans of arousal filling her with lust. Nihil swirled both forks around her budding nipple and sensitive areola. It didn’t take long for him to start licking and slurping greedily at her breast, using his other unoccupied hand to tease and flick the other. More liquid dribbled from the unattended nipple as he applied pressure to its areola. She lifted his shirt and stroked his skinny belly, rubbing gentle circles over his navel like a baby. Sister gave maternal coos as he gazed into her eyes, Nihil’s lips busy suckling at her. Over and over again thick streams of milk drizzled from her, of which he hungrily guzzled until her tit was empty.

“I love having an eager little boy to empty my tits. You’re doing such a good job.” She crooned, shaking his slightly bulging stomach.

“Mmmh…Yes, _yes Sister_.” He moaned sleepily as he pulled away, lapping away the last few stray drops from her nipple.

Nihil’s belly began to feel heavy, but his cock twitched at the thought of her opposite breast in his mouth and pampered by his lavish licks. Sister readjusted her hair and placed a palm under his head and gingerly propped him from her shapely thighs. She ushered her other, full tit to his face and used her thumb and forefinger to pinch her nipple. Multiple thin streams of milk spouted from her teat, sprinkling Nihil’s heavy-lidded face with large white drops. Sister’s flow wavered, then strengthened as she repeatedly applied pressure to herself. His expression lit up with a certain urgency, and he gaped open his mouth as to capture as much of her fluid as he could. Her eyes watched in amusement and softly dropped the remaining volume onto his lips.

Once again he eagerly nursed from her and took his time. Sister's rubs of his stomach stimulated him in an inexplicable way, making him feel wonderfully diminutive. He massaged her breast down its full length, closing his eyes and savoring her flavor. Nihil gave soft, croaky moans against her flesh and used one hand to tend to his hard on. Slowly he stroked his cock but kept one palm against her breast, his nursing becoming faster as he jerked himself.

“Good boy. Keep sucking me you big, big baby.”

He felt his arousal flourish hotter inside him at being called such a name. Sister's flow diminished as more and more of her milk disappeared down his throat. She let out a shaky moan and brushed his hand away from his dick, taking his place and jerking him faster. She stroked him quicker and quicker with a loose wrist, Nihil letting out soft, gutteral moans from deep within his chest. His groans soon became urgent, muffled by her breast, quickly approaching orgasm. The woman gripped him harder and finally sent him over the edge.

He groaned loudly into her bosom with either breast consuming him with her soft flesh, either hanging weightily from her chest. She leaned forward and smothered him fully with both of her tits, her hand and his stomach becoming decorated with thick ropes of his sperm. Nihil’s lithe figure spasmed as she squeezed up and down his shaft to beckon every last drop of cum from him. Sister paused for a moment and relished her husband's shivers and lewd cries of pleasure. She gave a satisfied sigh and lifted her breasts from him to inspect him. His face was flushed hot, thin streams of milk and saliva dribbling from his slightly moist, parted lips. She smiled and brought a thumb to clean up his cheeks, his eyes sleepy and satisfied.

They both tidied each other, Nihil graciously thanking Sister and helping her fit her relieved tits back into her clothes.


End file.
